The Muppets (2017 animated series)
The Muppets is an upcoming Disney XD animated series created by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. It will premiere on March 28, 2017. Category:Animation Category:Muppets Category:TV Series Category:2017 Plot Taking place right after Muppets Most Wanted, Constantine seeks revenge on The Muppets. The Muppets get new homes, but Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Gonzo, and Walter end up living in an apartment together. Constantine tries to find his evil scheme, but fails Characters Main *Kermit the Frog (voiced by Steve Whitmire)- A happy green frog who is the presenter of all the shows with the Muppets. *Miss Piggy (voiced by Eric Jacobson and sometimes Dan Povenmire)- A female pig who is lovestruck for Kermit and has a crush on him. *Fozzie Bear (voiced by Eric Jacobson and Dee Bradley Baker in the pilot)- A bear who tends himself to stand-up comedy. *Animal (voiced by Eric Jacobson or Fred Tatasciore)- A Muppet who goes out with his band The Electric Mayhem to play the drums. He gets very mad so watch out! *Gonzo (voiced by Dave Goelz)- A magician who can lift up very heavy objects. *Walter (voiced by Peter Linz and sometimes Hank Azaria in season 1)- A newcomer who got along with the Muppets. In the 2011 film, Walter went to Muppet Studios to see that the studio was closed and helped reuniting the Muppets. *Constantine (voiced by Matt Vogel)- Kermit's doppelganger and main antagonist. Constantine tries to get his revenge on the Muppets but fails. Reccuring Muppeteers such as Steve Whitmire, Bill Barretta, and Dave Goelz will perform the other Muppet characters like Pepe the King Prawn as well as voice actors, voice actresses, actors, and actresses such as Ben Stiller will voice Muppets too. Two recurring newcomers are Pepina the Princess Prawn, Pepe's daughter, who will be voiced by Aimee Carrero, and Teresa Povenmire, a 16-year old who is a fan of the Muppets, and who will be voiced by Kelsey Asbille-Chow. Episodes Season 1 *Episode 101: Hotel Guests- Kermit, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Fozzie, Animal, and Walter end up living in a hotel apartment together and Constantine seeks his revenge. *Episode 102: Fozzie Fools Day (April Fools special)- Fozzie starts pranking all the Muppets and Miss Piggy starts a fashionista craze with Skeeter. *Episode 103: Ukulele For Nothin'- Kermit buys a ukulele, until everyone wants it. *Episode 104: Virtual World- Kermit, Gonzo, Fozzie, Walter, and Animal accidentally touch Bunsen's computer invention and it sends them into an imaginative virtual play world. Constantine accidentally loses his appetite. *Episode 105: It's Not Easy Being Green (Earth Day special)- Kermit notices that Animal is dumping his rubbish everywhere and teaches him how to be eco friendly. *Episode 106: Kermit Unplugged- Bunsen makes a Robo-Kermit as a project, until Kermit plays with it, causing him to go to jail. DVD and Blu Ray Releases On July 13, 2017, The Muppets: Our Home will release on DVD and will have the first six episodes. Trivia *The series will have seven seasons (for only three years, however). *The complete series will release on July 22, 2022. *The theme song is "Green Stops" by Rowan Blanchard. *Miss Piggy does not appear physically in "Virtual World" (season 1, episode 4). However, her voice is heard in the credits. *The APM is reused from Phineas and Ferb *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofensmirtz will appear in "Kermit Unplugged" (season 1, episode 6)